A Night in Dawn's Tent
by Ashdawnheartofwinter
Summary: Short Pearlshipping oneshot/fluff story: Dawn invites Ash into her tent one night. Rated M because I feel it needs it. I wrote this in about 2 hours so it's not that great but enjoy.


**First off I don't and will never own rights to the Pokémon franchise. Additionally the ages have been bumped up a few years about 5 or 6 to avoid a bit of creepiness so Ash would be about 17 and so would Dawn.**

A night in Dawn's tent

The sun had already begun to sink below the horizon on this cool summer night in Northwestern Sinnoh and Ash Ketchum's gang was setting up camp for the night. It was a bit cooler outside since they were only a couple miles away from Snowpoint City at the northern most tip of the island. Brock was helping Dawn assemble her tent while Ash washed dishes since he would have just been twiddling his thumbs if Brock hadn't given him the job. His Pokémon were all tired from all the training all day and being merciful unlike some trainers he gave them a well-deserved rest accept his Pikachu who gladly tried to help out whenever he could.

"Okay Brock I've finished." Ash grunted with a little bit of a shiver given he had been washing from the river. He also brought a bucket of water which Brock also requested.

"Thanks Ash," Brock said, "That takes a good amount of work off my shoulders." Brock walked over to the dying campfire and took the bucket and threw it on the fire, extinguishing it.

"Okay I'm gonna hit the hay guys I'm beat." Brock finished again before crawling into his little sleeping sack and fell asleep almost immediately.

Ash sighed and began to prepare for sleep himself; off went his vest, his pants and his signature cap and there he had his sleep attire. Pikachu was curled up in this comically small sleeping bag so Ash was somewhat alone now and he slipped into his own bag and tried to fall asleep.

"_Psst!"_

Ash heard something in his ear but disregarded it thinking it was just some Starly in the trees and grunted a little bit and rolled over.

"Ash wake up!" A whisper from behind him followed by a soft giggle, a voice he knew very well.

Ash opened his eyes and rolled over to find Dawn knelt over him clad in her pink and yellow pajamas a faint smile on her face.

"What's up Dawn?" Ash asked not really sleepy anymore.

"I'm not really sleepy so let's go do something." Dawn said to him.

"Like what?" Ash queried.

"I dunno, maybe we could talk a little bit?" Dawn suggested, "It'll be chilly so why don't you come in my tent? Bring your bag with you too." She gave Ash a quick wink.

"I'm okay Dawn I'll stay out here." Ash responded.

"What?" Dawn asked in a teasing sort of way, "Do you still think girls give you cooties?"

Ash took offense to this and promptly retorted. "No!"

"Come on I won't kill ya." Dawn insisted, with a soft giggle coming from her lips.

Ash seemed reluctant but sat up in defeat. "Alright then I'll come in."

Ash picked up his bag and walked over to Dawn's tent not noticing it was unzipped until Dawn crawled in; Ash quickly crawled in after her. The tent was rather spacious from the inside also considering that there wasn't much inside except Dawn's sleeping bag and her toiletries and other things. So Ash just set himself down next to Dawn's bag and sat on top awaiting Dawn to start talking about whatever but Dawn had other ideas. Dawn seemed nervous and shy upon Ash's entry a blush cross her cheeks but seemed to keep a smile on her face whenever she made eye contact with him.

Why? Dawn had it bad for Ash really bad but did a good job hiding it. Her tent was the place where she could hide her feeling and now the boy she wanted was in that space creating a rather awkward situation for her.

"_Okay Dawn relax its okay…" _She said to herself mentally, _"Don't make it too obvious what you want."_

Dawn took a deep breath and stayed silent; her nervousness seemed to go away to an extent and gave her a new found confidence as well.

She decided to play around with him and tease him a bit. She first started by lifting off her Pajama top revealing just a plan white bra, nothing special but it still showed off her still developing chest. Dawn pretended that Ash wasn't there and began to brush her hair.

Ash watched in awe as she stripped her shirt off as if she was alone and he began to feel his heart rate increase, his cheeks took on a rosy color as he stared at her; he dared not speak if she had really forgotten about him and lashed out if he spoke.

Dawn kept on brushing her hair like normal and turned around to look at Ash and giggled to acknowledge his presence but said nothing else but continued to giggle cutely at the thought of him watching.

"Uhm… Dawn?" Ash finally got the courage to speak.

"Yes Ash?" Dawn turned around face Ash looking at him as if nothing was the matter save from a smile across her face and her own rosy cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked sheepishly.

"No need to worry about me Ash," She answered with another wink and a giggle, "I just want to unwind a little. And it looks like you need to as well."

Ash was still confused and aroused by Dawn but agreed and slowly lay himself down on top of his sleeping bag looking up at the canvas that made up the tent to keep his eyes off his half decent friend. Dawn's smile grew as he lay down and she lay down softly on top of him resting her head on his chest and she began to rub his torso gently. It was impossible to ignore Dawn now and he still lay there as Dawn felt him up which admittedly turned him on. Dawn continued to feel her guest as she cooed into his chest before she lifted Ash's shirt up off his head and tossed it away and lay down again with a contented sigh.

Ash's cheeks felt like they could explode at any moment now he was so aroused. It would have been amazing if Ash hadn't have figured out that Dawn didn't want to just talk to him, she wanted something more from him. And Ash was now finding it hard to resist her until he couldn't anymore; curiously he tugged on Dawn's pajama bottoms making Dawn gasp silently but didn't resist him and let Ash slowly pull them down to her ankles where Dawn shook them completely off. She wore a matching pair of white panties under her bottoms again nothing special.

"Dawn?" Ash whispered down to Dawn.

"Yeah Ash?" She cooed softly, lifting her head up off Ash's chest to look at him.

"You're just beautiful…" Ash said to her looking down at Dawn's slender body.

Dawn squeaked and giggled loudly at Ash's complement and nuzzled into his chest again, not knowing whether he meant that or not but she didn't seem to care she loved it when he told her that.

Ash smiled down at her and slowly wrapped his arms around her when Dawn gasped sharply.

"What? What's the matter?" Ash quizzed.

"Ash your hands are freezing!" Dawn remarked.

"Well I've been washing dishes in the cold river so what do you expect?" Ask replied followed by a short laugh.

Dawn laughed too although their little moment had been spoiled; she yawned and laid her head back down on Ash's chest almost forgetting she was half naked.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Ash asked whilst playing with Dawn's hair.

"Oh nothing." Dawn answered which was basically the truth, "Just don't forget to get out before Brock wakes up or he'll get suspicious."

"That'll be tough." Ash yawned, "He gets up pretty early."

Dawn didn't say anything, just nodding softly.

"We should do this again sometime Dawn." Ash said, stroking Dawn's back with one of his hands.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle again. "Oh Ash, you can come in anytime you want… well except when my hair's all messed up. Just hope that my hair's fine when I wake up."

"I hope so too." Ash whispered before beginning to doze off but not before telling Dawn "Goodnight."

Dawn smiled softly and nuzzled into Ash's chest once before before falling asleep herself.


End file.
